Time Will Tell
by kradnohikari
Summary: Sequel to City of Devils... Simon was left alive, and he is back to finish what he started.  With all of this, and the budding relationship between Ryan and Eric will they get through it all alive?  Slash...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I own the characters that do not appear in the show...

**Warnings- **Slashly themes...

Here it is folks.. The sequel to CoD.. Never thought I would get here... Nope not at all... I hope that you all enjoy this as much as the last story...

**Chapter 1**

A month had passed since Ryan and Eric had first gotten together. Although Eric was a bit shocked, he quickly warmed up to the idea of the supernatural being real. That didn't mean it didn't creep out from time to time. Eric knew Ryan was a part vampire, fairy, and kitsune, but he had yet to see his lover's ears and tail.

The situation at work had not changed at all, with the exception of a less moody atmosphere and the occasional kiss. The only people who knew about them at work were their close friends, which was interesting because the rumor mill usually streamed with gossip about stories about them. Eric had been force to take three weeks off of work. The department thought that since it was a cult that had taken the Cuban hostage he would need to stay out longer. That mean that all Ryan ever saw when he got back to his apartment was the other's face.

Today the couple was working on a case together. "Hey Eric did you find anything?" The victims in the case was a elderly woman who had been beaten to death in her own house. It was a sad sight.

Eric who was kneeling over a hammer, a possible murder weapon, testing it for blood. As he pressed the Q-tip against the metal, he replied. "A hammer. Possible murder weapon."

Ryan snapped a few shots, and Eric dropped a few drops of his solution. The Q-tip turned a pinkish red. Blood was on the item. "There's blood. Maybe the killer hit her, then freaked and ran." Ryan shot out a theory, as he continued to snap shots of the murder weapon.

Eric shook his head. The crime scene and the theory didn't make any sense. "No I don't think so. Did you find anything?" He looked up at his grinning lover.

"What didn't I get is the question?" After receiving his inheritance Ryan had become an even better CSI. Things that a normal person couldn't see with the naked eye were easily found by the hybrid. Smells that could never be detected by anything, but cadaver dogs were easily found with Ryan along as well. It helped give the lab a better reputation then it already had. Earning the man the praise he deserved.

"Give me the short list of it then."

"I found a few blonde hairs, and a piece of blue fabric."

Eric nodded, both were something the victim did not have. Sighing, he lifted himself off the floor, lightly brushing off his clothing. "Well I don't see anything else we can do. Want to head back to the lab?"

"Yeah." Leaving the house the two made their way back to the lab.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the lab it didn't take very long for the duo to find their suspect and killer. A teenage boy by the name of Collin Williams had been hanging around the area for some time. With a cocky attitude and a rap sheet the size of a career criminals it took time for the boy to confess, but eventually Ryan did it.

"Tell me Collin why were you hanging around Mrs. Winston's house?" Ryan leaned forward, his arms resting on the manila folder stuffed with pictures.

"I wasn't doing anything. I wasn't even over there." The boy leaned back, puffing a strand of his blonde hair out of his face. His face didn't give anything away.

Ryan glanced outside, Eric was walking towards the DNA lab. Most likely to get the results of the hair sample to Collin's. Hopefully it would be a match. Looking back at his suspect, he noticed a slight hitch in the other's breath. "I have witness' that say you were right outside of her house, and a police report to prove it." Ryan pulled out a copy of the offending report. It was one of the only things tying the boy to the murder, besides gut instinct.

"Your lying."

Placing the report on the table, the hybrid slid it over the table. Collin looked at the item, scoffing at it. "So do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I was there, but I didn't do it." Ryan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Their suspects always said that. "After the cop told me to scram I did. The old woman was still alive and kicking when I left."

Standing up, Ryan walked out of the glass room. Leaning against the wall, he watched as Eric walked forward, smiling triumphantly. "It's a match."

"Good." Getting up from his spot on the wall, Ryan left his partner walk in first.

Sitting down in one of the chairs, Eric slapped the results in front of Collin's face along with a picture of the hair. "Do you want to tell me what this is Collin?" He voice held unleashed anger in it. Ryan silently took his place next to Eric, eyes fixed on Collin.

"A piece of hair, and some other crap."

"Wrong." Eric pulled the paper back. "This is evidence of you at the crime scene. Do you want to tell us what really happened now?" Leaning back, Eric crossed his hands on the table in front of him, waiting for the kid to spill his guts.

"It was an accident." The kid murmured, not lifting his eyes from the picture of his hair. "I was supposed to go in and take something of her's as a dare. She wasn't supposed to be home." Unshed tears glazed his baby blue hues. "When she woke up, screaming at me. I grabbed the nearest thing to defend myself."

"Defend yourself against a seventy year old woman." Ryan lashed out.

"She came out with a baseball bat. I grabbed the hammer and slammed it against her head. She fell down instantly, and I ran." The last part came out as a silent whisper.

"So you left her to die." Ryan added.

"Officer take him away." Eric commanded. The two uniformed officers, grabbed the teenager, taking him away.

"How could someone do that?"

"I have no idea Ryan. No idea."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is just the tip of the iceberg chosen one. The days are still young." Simon Key muttered from his above crystal ball. Over the last month, he had been working to replace his fallen servant Zeke. Walking back over to his throne, he sat, commanding his guards. "Get me some food."

One of the guards bowed his head, leaving the room. He returned a few minutes later, with a dirty woman thrashing in the his hands. "Here my lord." The guard handed the girl over.

"Thank you. Let's see how you fair, watching innocents die once again." Grabbing the woman's hair, he forcefully pulled her head back. Opening his mouth he bit down, causing the woman to fall limp, gasping out. Finishing what he wanted, Simon let the woman bleed out to death, before lowering her body to the ground. "Guards place her on a well crowded place. How about the Miami-Dade crime lab?"

"Yes my lord." The guards bowed, grabbing the body.

"How will you handle this chosen one?" Licking his lips Simon laughed cruelly.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters that appear in the show... I do however own the characters that do not... Hehehehe...

First of all... I want to thank those of you who reviewed... It was really nice to know that you guys are still reading this... Not much to say... Here is the next chapter...

**Chapter 2**

Ryan and Eric were pulling into the parking lot of the crime lab, when they saw a figure in black exit a portal, placing an object on the ground. Ryan tensed up as he watched, his ears twitching slightly from their vantage point. Eric just sat, staring blankly. "What the hell are they doing?" Ryan's voice came out as a growl, surprising his lover.

"They?" Eric turned his head. Casting a confused look the other's way.

"The cult that kidnapped you. I thought they would lie low for longer." Ryan unlatched his seatbelt, slowly guiding it to its resting spot. Reaching for the door handle, he was stopped by Eric's voice.

"What do you think they're doing?" Eric wasn't stupid he knew that after everything he had seen this group was a supernatural cult. His lover had told confirmed it only weeks before. And if they took a heavy blow when an asset died, they would probably strike at an opportune moment. It was like war.

Ryan was thinking along the same lines as his lover. Although the hybrid voiced his concerns aloud. "I think Simon Key may have something to do with this. He seems like the type to toy with people." It was an understatement. _'What could he be planning?' _Ryan couldn't think of anything, but revenge. _'He did seem pretty mad about Zeke dying. Though it was the idiots own fault.'_ The hybrids thoughts drifted back to the fateful battle.

From Eric's position he noticed the other engrossing himself deep in thoughts that he didn't have the time to complete. Just as he reached out to slightly jerk the man, a scream rang out. Quickly looking up, Eric noticed a middle aged woman point to the mass that was placed down only a few minutes earlier. "Let's check it out."

Opening his door the Cuban wasted no time rushing in over following the mob of cops that seemed to have the same idea. He could barely see the cop kneel down next to the mass shaking his head. "It's a woman's body."

Ryan who was a few steps behind everyone else heard the man perfectly clear. Pushing his way though the crowd, he knelt down taking charge until Horatio arrived. "Okay, this area needs to be blocked off, and I'm going to need everyone to clear out."

Eric silently made his way though the departed crowd. "A dead body? Would they be stupid enough to do something like that?" The hybrid didn't respond. He just continued looking down at the body. Realizing that an answer was not going to be released, he fished for his phone. Dialing his bosses number he waited for the other to pick up.

"Caine." The gruff voice said.

"H I need you outside of the lab right now. We have a dead body on our steps. And well your at it bring Alex as well." Eric didn't bother asking where the his boss was, as he had the tendency to come in earlier than the other employees.

"Are you positive?" Horatio sounded angry. No one murdered on his steps. No one.

"Yes." The sound of a dial tone met the man's ear. Hanging up he looked down at the brunette CSI. "H is coming out."

Ryan nodded. Around them the police had retreated, returning to their morning duties. The yellow crime scene tape was raised around the steps in a small square.

"Wolfe, Eric I presume this is the victim." Horatio's stern voice carried over. The light red-headed man made his way over, a pair of sunglasses shielding his eyes. Behind him the dark skinned ME walked up.

"Is this her?" The woman knelt down, snapping a pair of latex gloves. Carefully she placed her hands on the cold skin. An angered look crossed over her face. "I can't say much right now, but I believe killer struck her here." She pointed to the small bite marks on her neck. Standing out against her deathly white, pale skin. Ryan bit back a gasp.

"Do you think this could be the serial killer from before?" Horatio's voice held barely restrained anger.

"It could very well be." Casting her head down, Alex continued working quietly. Waiting for a gurney to help with transport.

"Ryan I want you to collect this woman's clothes when Alex is finished. Eric for all we know this is a dump site. I am almost positive of it." Horatio scanned the pavement. "See if you can get anything at all from it though. When you see Calliegh tell her to report to me." Getting ready to walk back in, Horatio turned one more time. Raising his sunglasses over his eyes. Looking directly at the two he spoke concerned. "And whatever you two do, be careful."

Nodding both men watched their boss walk tensely into the building. "This can't be happening." _'Simon what are you planning?' _Ryan watched unfocused as Eric made his way back to the car, picking up his silver kit. "I'll see you in the lab." Shaking himself out of his musing. The hybrid made his way into the heavy atmosphere of the lab.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later Ryan found himself standing in front on of the tables of the lab rooms, Calliegh standing across from him, and the articles of clothing packaged in the yellow envelopes used for evidence. "Okay. Do you want to tackle the shirt while I work on pants?" Calliegh asked, watching Ryan's nervous gestures. Although she didn't know what was wrong with him, she had been a CSI long enough to tell that something was bothering the youngest CSI.

"Y-yeah. I think I can do that." Extending a shaking hand, Ryan clasped his fingers around the paper. Ripping open the evidence seal, he proceeded to dig his hand inside. As his finger's touched the material, his vision blacked out. Eyes rolling into the back of his head, Ryan proceeded to fall to the ground, hitting his head against the tiled floor.

Calliegh who had been looking down at the time, shot her head up. "Ryan?" Looking around she noted the absence of the man. Stepping to her left, she noticed the pale hand, of her white lab coat co-worker. "Ryan!" Rushing to his side, she barely noticed Eric rush into the room.

The Cuban had just finished the area outside of the lab, when he heard Calliegh's frantic scream. Running in the direction, the first thing he noticed was his lover's body on the floor. His blonde co-worker bent over him. "Calliegh?"

The blonde looked up, tears lining her eyelids. "R-Ryan he just passed out." Sniffling she reached up to wipe her eyes.

"Did he hit his head?"

"I think so."

Eric ran over, forgetting all about his job. "We need to call an ambulance."

* * *

A/N: Review plz... Always nice to hear what you guys have to say... 


End file.
